This invention relates to stabilized slurries of particulate coal in a liquid hydrocarbon fuel and more particularly to such slurries containing a particular cationic surfactant.
Presently, industrial power plants utilize liquid hydrocarbons as fuel because of their high heat of combustion and because the liquid fuels can be obtained, depending upon source, in a form which is relatively non-polluting. On the other hand, many power plants utilize solid fuels such as coal since it is much less expensive than liquid fuels. Attempts to utilize both types of fuels in admixture have not been successful because the dispersions obtained have not been sufficiently stable in that coke formation occurs upon standing so that it is difficult to pump the compositions from storage to the burner. In addition, clogging at the burner nozzles is a common problem.
Accordingly, it would be highly desirable to provide coal-liquid hydrocarbon fuel slurries which are stable in that the coal remains dispersed in the liquid. Furthermore, it would be highly desirable to provide such slurries which contain substantial amounts of coal, e.g. up to about 50 weight percent so that economic advantages over oil alone could be attained.